creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
WEB Friendship
LorDavid 'scrive (18.22): Ciao '-Lizzy- 'scrive (18.24): ciao! Piacere di conoscerti '''LorDavid '''scrive (18.24): piacere mio. Quanti anni hai? '-Lizzy- 'scrive (18:26): 17, tu? '''LorDavid '''scrive (18:26): 18 Perché mi hai aggiunto come amico? '-Lizzy- 'scrive (18:27): Solo perché volevo farmi qualche amico... è un problema per te? Ti do fastidio? '''LorDavid '''scrive (18:27): No macché, ero solo curioso. Spero potremo diventare amici '-Lizzy- 'scrive (18:27): oh, grazie io ho davvero pochi amici, sai sono un po' riservata e non riesco a socializzare molto '''LorDavid '''scrive (18:28): be', mi hai aggiunto, no? '-Lizzy- 'scrive (18:28): Eh? '''LorDavid '''scrive (18:28): tu non mi conosci, no? eppure hai avuto il coraggio di aggiungermi e di parlarmi '''LorDavid '''scrive (18:29): non mi sembri così riservata e hai trovato un amico, no? =) '-Lizzy- 'scrive (18:30): credo di sì... grazie mille! ''-Lizzy- si è disconnessa '''-Lizzy- '''scrive (21:13): ciao! '''LorDavid scrive (21:14): ehi ciao come va? '-Lizzy-' scrive (21:14): Abbastanza bene, almeno ho te con cui parlare LorDavid scrive (21:14): be', io sono sempre disponibile per gli amici LorDavid scrive (21:15): poi l'altra volta ti sei disconnessa subito '-Lizzy- '''scrive (21:15): ah, scusa! Mi dispiace, ma ti assicuro che ero davvero contenta per quello che mi hai detto grazie mille di nuovo! '''LorDavid' scrive (21:16): Ma dai, smettila di ringraziare sei una persona molto gentile, è naturale che ti voglia come amica '-Lizzy-' scrive (21:17): eh? gentile? Che intendi per gentile? LorDavid scrive (21:17): Sei un po' timida e riservata, ma non sei affatto una cattiva persona e a giudicare dalla tua foto, sei anche molto carina non hai proprio motivo di preoccuparti di quello che pensano gli altri, troverai di certo persone simili a te con cui andare d'accordo '-Lizzy- '''scrive (21:20): senti... so che potrà sembrarti sciocco, ma '''LorDavid' scrive (21:20): oh scusa devo andare, i miei rompono a domani '-Lizzy- '''scrive (21:20): ah, ok ''LorDavid si è disconnesso '-Lizzy-' ha scritto 08/10/2010 (21:21): ti dovevo dire una cosa importante potevi anche rimanere pochi secondi a sentirla LorDavid scrive (20:46): ehi cosa sono quei messaggi? '-Lizzy- '''scrive (20:47): Quali messaggi? '''LorDavid' scrive (20:47): I messaggi non in linea che mi hai mandato ti sei arrabbiata perché mi sono disconnesso in fretta? '-Lizzy- '''scrive (20:47): No, scusami '''LorDavid' scrive (20:47): non era colpa mia come non lo è stata il fatto che non mi sono connesso in questi ultimi due giorni avevo recupero a scuola '-Lizzy- '''scrive (20:48): aspetta aspetta per favore '''LorDavid' scrive (20:48): cosa? '-Lizzy- '''scrive (20:48): Scusami non volevo sembrare arrabbiata è che volevo dirti una cosa davvero importante e io '-Lizzy- scrive (20:49): insomma non so non ti arrabbiare con me per favore, tu sei molto importante per me '''LorDavid scrive (20:50): davvero? '-Lizzy-' scrive (20:50): Sì, certo! Davvero! LorDavid scrive (20:51): Anche tu sei una persona importante e un'amica preziosa per me so che ci conosciamo da poco ma sento che davvero possiamo andare molto d'accordo domani mi connetterò sicuramente, così parleremo per bene e mi dirai quella cosa importante ok? '-Lizzy- '''scrive (20:51): ok! ''LorDavid si è disconnesso '-Lizzy-' ha scritto 11/10/2010 (22:22): ti ho aspettato tutto il giorno perché non ti sei connesso? '-Lizzy-' ha scritto 11/10/2010 (22:22): Volevo solo parlare con te solo questo solo questo '-Lizzy- '''ha scritto 11/10/2010 (22:22): mi odi? Tu mi odi, vero? Non mi eviteresti due volte di fila senza motivo mi odi '-Lizzy- ha scritto 11/10/2010 (22:22): ti seri arrabbiato per quella volta, vero? Mi odi, mi odi, lo so!! '''LorDavid scrive (21:35): ehi cosa sono questi messaggi? Te la sei presa di nuovo? '-Lizzy- '''scrive (21:37): Non di nuovo però questa volta si, me la sono presa scusami, è che '''LorDavid' scrive (21:37): ieri sono stato trattenuto dalla mia ragazza e mi sono dimenticato non l'ho fatto apposta '-Lizzy- '''scrive (21:37) ragazza? Hai una ragazza? '''LorDavid' scrive (21:38) Si certo da alcuni mesi ormai '-Lizzy- '''scrive (21:39): e io? '''LorDavid' scrive (21:39): tu cosa? '-Lizzy- ' scrive (21:39): Io non ti piaccio? LorDavid scrive (21:39): cosa c'entra? tu sei una cara amica, ma non ho mai detto nulla a riguardo '-Lizzy-' scrive (21:40): non è vero! LorDavid scrive (21:40): come non è vero? '-Lizzy-' scrive (21:40): l'unica cosa che volevo dirti era questa che io ti amo TI AMO e tu nemmeno volevi starmi a sentire LorDavid scrive (21:41): ma stai bene? '-Lizzy-' scrive (21:41): Non me ne frega niente degli altri perché io volevo solo te ti ho guardato così a lungo quanta fatica ho fatto per trovarti, per capire chi eri io TI AMO dal primo momento che ti ho visto LorDavid scrive (21:42): noi non ci siamo mai visti dal vero '-Lizzy- '''scrive (21:43): no io ti ho visto '-Lizzy- scrive (21:44): è da tanto che ti vedo e TI AMO e voglio solo essere amata da te '''LorDavid scrive (21:45): tu sei pazza '-Lizzy-' scrive (21:45): ti prego amami AMAMI LorDavid scrive (21:45): ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo? '-Lizzy- '''scrive (21:45): AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI '''LorDavid' scrive (21:45): tu sei una fottuta pazza, vedi di calmarti o non ti parlerò mai più '-Lizzy- '''scrive (21:46): AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI AMAMI '-Lizzy- scrive (21:47): voglio solo stare insieme a te per sempre per sempre e per sempre e anche tu lo vuoi, lo so '''LorDavid scrive (21:47): ok basta '-Lizzy-' scrive (21:47): presto saremo insieme per sempre LorDavid scrive (21:48): sei fortunata che bussano, vado un attimo ad aprire vedi di calmarti per quando torno LorDavid si è disconnesso '-Lizzy-' ha scritto 12/10/2010 (21:48): sono davanti casa tua e presto saremo insieme per sempre Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:Paranoie Categoria:Disturbi Mentali Categoria:Internet Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Presenze Categoria:CP Storiche